It will be fixed
by ravensaphire
Summary: It is the sequel to my one shot story "It broke". Marshall's heart broke after an encounter he was never meant to see. Could he mend his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

**CHAPTER 001**

**Marshall's P.O.V**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I found myself still behind my front door. My eyes felt red and swollen. My body is aching.

_I can't believe I cried myself to sleep. If anyone finds out about this, my reputation is so screwed… _I gave out a huge sigh and proceeded to my bathroom.

I felt better after taking a bath. I slumped on my bed thinking of what happen yesterday and saw those two making out…

The thought of **HIM** pisses me off_._ A scowl formed on my face and my head was thinking how many horrible ways of eliminating him. But seeing Fionna and how happy she is, the scowl on my face was replaced with a frown.

_I'll never be able to win her over… _I gave out a sigh.

I turned my head to my left and looked out the window. The sky was dark and gloomy. _Ha, even the weather reflects my mood today._ I got up from my bed and went down to have some breakfast.

I slowly floated to my depressing kitchen… I opened my boring fridge and stared at the contents. Tomato sauce and some few days old ham…

_Mental note must remember to go to the Grocery Kingdom for food._

I closed my fridge. _Maybe I'll go and float around Aaa. I have nothing better to do anyway._

I head for the door, grabbing an umbrella along the way out. _Even though it is cloudy today, better be safe than dead._

I opened my umbrella and head out.

Today's weather is cloudy, like it was about to rain yet it doesn't. That is what I feel right now.

Suddenly, my head felt dizzy. My surroundings were slowly fading. Then everything went black.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally out the sequel of the story "It broke" that I wrote some time ago. Yeah I was lazy. :P **

**I just watched the sneak peak for the new Fionna and Cake episode and Marshall Lee was there. So I can't help it and decided to finally write the sequel. So read and feel free to review or comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

**Chapter 002**

**Marshall's P.O.V**

_Uggh… My head hurts… _

I took a deep breath and relax. My head is still spinning though.

_Where am I? Am I dead? No I can't be I am already dead. Am I dead again? I can't tell._

I took another deep breath. This time I smell something familiar.

_It smells like Fionna._

I opened my eyes to find out that I am in Fionna's tree house. Her room to be more exact.

I looked around to find myself in Fionna's bed being covered in layers of fur blankets.

I saw picture frames of Fionna and Cake everywhere. I turned my head to see Cake's makeshift bed with pictures of Bubba's loyal steed, Lord Monochromicorn.

_Wow that name is a mouthful. Why am I in Fionna's place anyways? I remember I was floating through the woods and then…_

I slapped myself.

_I fainted… and Fionna most probably found me half dead and brought me back to her place… Talk about embarrassing… _

Then I heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw the blond haired adventurer popped up.

"Oh thank Glob you are awake." Fionna gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"I was so worried that you nearly died again." She said as she walked over beside me.

"I am sorry for making you worry…" I apologized.

"That is okay. So long you are awake I am happy." Fionna smiled.

"How did you find me?" I ask while trying my best to get up.

Fionna saw that I was having trouble and helped me sit upright. "I found you half dead under sunlight in the forest. So I quickly carried you back here." She explained.

"Oh… How long was I out for?" I ask again. My head was feeling dizzy.

"I think about a day or so. It is weird finding you knocked out. Are you okay? Are you sick?" She looked all worried again.

I smiled at her. "I am fine. I thin…"

My stomach grumbled. My cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

"Oh grob. I am so sorry, you must be hungry. I will go find you something to eat." Fionna ran and jumped down the ladder.

I slapped myself again... I embarrassed myself in front of Fionna.

_I wonder why did I black out. It could be because I didn't eat. Let me see… Fionna said I was out for a day. The day before I didn't eat because of the whole Bubba and Fionna kissing thing. And the day before I was still full from Lumpy Space Prince's party. So I haven't eaten anything for 3 days… No wonder I passed out…_

I sighed… I heard the energetic footsteps as Fionna made her way back to the bedroom. She came back with a bowl full of red apples, strawberries and tomatoes.

"Here, I searched the whole fridge for anything red." She passed the bowl to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and took the bowl from her. I picked up an apple.

I pressed my fangs into the apple and slowly the colour of the apple was slowly sucked up. Fionna just sat there and watched me eat or suck the colour red or whatever you called it.

I repeated this a few times until both of us heard a knock on the front door.

"Someone is at the door. I'll get it." She ran out of the room again.

I continued to suck the shades of red from the food Fionna gave me.

I heard the front door squeak as it opened.

"OH MY GLOB!"

**Authors note: Hello. Sorry for taking so long to update… So have anyone watched the Bad Little Boy episode yet? I watched it, I loved it. Marshall was so smexy throughout the episode. 8D *Slaps myself* So read and feel free to review or leave a comment and tell me what you like about the episode Bad Little Boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

**Chapter 003**

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

"Prince Gumball! What happen?" I was shocked to see PG all pale and sweaty.

"I ran all the way from the candy kingdom." He fell forward and I caught him.

"Gumball, take it easy..." I put my hand around him to help him.

_I wonder what is the emergency this time…_

I took him up to my bedroom and saw Marshall still sucking the colour from the food. Marshall looked up and frowned.

"What is he doing here?" Both Marshall and PG said in union.

"I'll explain later. For the time being, Marshall are you strong enough to float?" I asked.

"Yeah… Why?" He looked at me curiously.

I eyed at Prince Gumball who was slinged over me.

He got the idea. "Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. Your bed awaits." Marshal said sarcastically and floated to Cake's bed.

I helped PG onto my bed. I sighed. _If he doesn't have LM and can't run, he could have took his super fast hawk or something to get here…_

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Sweets? Ice cream? Anything?" I asked him sweetly.

"You got ice cream?" PG's eyes widen.

"Yeah, Cake got a bunch of ice cream that she won from the ice cream marathon. Boy that girl really loves ice cream…" I explained.

"I'll have vanilla please." Gumball smiled so innocently. My cheeks turned pink.

_So cute…_

I went down to get the vanilla ice cream.

I just took the bucket and a spoon.

When I got back up to my room, I saw Marshall on top of Prince Gumball. My mouth just hanged opened.

**Author's note: To everyone who is reading this. Hello~ I haven't been writing and I left the last chapter in a cliffhanger… sorry I was caught up in exams and homework… So anyone watched Simon and Marcy yet? Tell me what you think about it. Read and review or just leave a comment about this weeks episode of AT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

**Chapter 003**

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

Both their faces turn red. Marshall immediately flew back, away from Prince Gumball. My mouth was still hanging open.

"IT WAS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Both of them exclaim in union.

"If you guys what to do something, do it somewhere else…" A chill went down my spine.

Both of them avoid eye contact with each other.

I sighed. "Here is the ice cream you wanted."

I handed him the tub of ice cream.

"Thanks…" PG muttered and looked down.

Awkward silence surrounded us.

"It's getting boring. I am leaving." Marshall said and floated to the ladder.

"Don't touch anything." I warned him as he left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He left.

I looked at PG. "So why did you come here?" I asked.

"Well… I am so tried… Maybe later….." He slowly nodded off and fell asleep.

The tub of ice cream slipped out of his hand and fell on the floor.

I slapped myself… I sighed and picked up the tub of ice cream.

I went down the ladder. I saw Marshall hovering above the couch in the living room.

He appeared to be staring at Beemo. He noticed me.

"Oh Fionna, Beemo..umm.. shut downed…" He stared back at BMO.

"You didn't play conversation parade with her did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"That game sucks. Literally sucks the battery out of her. So you can't play that game for more than one sentence." I explained.

"Owh… That kinda sucks." He sighed.

I put the tub of left over ice cream into the freezer.

"So how is his majesty?" Marshall asked.

"Sleeping. He slept after eating the ice cream." I turned to look at him.

"He is such a wimp, if he can't run he should take his super fast hawk he was bragging about." He laid back on the couch.

"He is not a wimp! And Exactly!" Me half agreeing, disagreeing with his statement.

"By the way, what shall I do with this?" Marshall held out the bowl of colourless fruit that he has finish sucking the colour out of.

"Uhh, give it to me. I'll eat them." I took the bowl from him.

"You eat them?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Food is still food." I took a bite of the use to be red-apple-now-grey.

I sat down on the couch and Marshall just sat down beside me.

He just sat there in silence watching me while I am eating. It felt like déjà vu just that in reverse.

It was getting awkward. "Why are you watching me so intensely?" I broke the silence.

Without warning he lean closer and lick my face.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, you just read chapter 4. Anyone seen this week ep of AT? I find it a bit weirder that usual. The fact of Princess Bubblegum's hand and Jake's hand are dating and kissing just plain off. It could be just me talking. So as usual read and review or leave a comment about this week's ep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENURE TIME.**

**Fionna's .**

"What did you do that for?" I pushed Marshall away and rubbed my cheek continuously. _Now I have Marshall's germs…_

"What? There was something on your face." Marshall grinned.

"You could have just told me." I was still rubbing my cheek, hoping that it will get his germs off me.

He chuckled. "It will ruin my fun."

"I don't like your so called 'fun' … They always have a downside for me…" I crossed my arms.

Marshall floated above the couch. "Why are you so cold Fionna? So cold like the Ice Queen."

"I am not anything like the Ice Queen." I glared right at him.

Marshall floated downwards and closer to me. "Then let me in there Fionna."

He leaned in. His face was few centimeters from mine. I don't know how red my face is but I am feeling it burning.

"FIONNAAAA!" Both of us jumped. My name was echoed throughout the tree house.

I think Marshall bit his tongue due to that sudden outburst. I heard him swore under his breath.

"Stupid interruptions..." He muttered. He floated right under the bedroom.

"SHUT UP, GUMWAD!" Marshall yelled back at Prince Gumball.

"I called FIONNA! Not a NARCOLEPTIC BLOOD SUCKER!" PG replied Marshall.

_Nar-cal-lit-pic? What? _I scratch my head…

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Ugh… I can't understand his fancy smancy words. They make my brain hurt…" He gave a sigh. "I think you better go tend to HIS MAJESTY before he faints again…"

Before I left, I punched Marshall in the arm.

"What was that for?" He was rubbing his arm.

"Stop calling PG names and junk." I said as I climbed the ladder.

When I was climbing the ladder, I let out a huge sigh of relief. _For once PG saved me._

This is the fourth time I climb up to my room. It was getting tiring. I should really think to have my bedroom downstairs. I saw PG siting on my bed pouting.

He saw me and smiled cheerfully. "Fionna!"

"You called?" I smiled back as I answered.

"Yes in the matter of fact I did. I just finally realized why I came here for." He handed me a paper bag.

_Where did that come from?_ I asked myself as I took the bag.

"Um? What is it?" I asked

"Ohh, it's a shirt." He answered.

"You shouldn't have…" I opened the bag to see a pink shirt. "Umm?" I gave him a weird look.

"That shirt is not for you. It's for me. I wanted Cake to fix it but I remembered Cake and Lord Monochromicorn were going on a date…" He scratched his head.

"Don't you have like peppermint maid to help you sew it back?" I asked.

"She is running some errands for me." He answered.

"Royal tailors?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Duchess of Limegrab are borrowing them to help her sew new clothes. She said her old clothes were UNACCPTABLE!" he said this while making his voice super high to imitate her.

I laughed. "Fine, I'll fix it. What is wrong with this shirt?" I took out the shirt. I looked at it nothing major was wrong out it.

"You sew?" PG asked with curiosity.

"Yeah sadly… Cake forced a sewing lesson on me during a knife storm one day. I ended up sewing my hand more than the dress." I said recalling the fiasco that happen that day.

"One of the buttons came loose." He smiled. I mentally slapped myself. _That was his emergency… Sigh… I should have known…_

"Come on down. I will find a sewing kit and fix the button." I help him up and went back downstairs.

As I reached the living room, I saw Marshall looking through an old photo album. My cheeks went pink and immediately grab the album form his hands.

"I never knew you looked so cute went you were younger." Marshall chuckled.

"I told you not to touch anything." I glared at him. I put the photo album back in the bookshelf.

"I was taking a quick look at it." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was your diary…" he muttered.

"Since your floating, could you help me get that sewing kit on the top of the bookself?" I pointed at the top of the bookshelf.

He floated a bit higher and grabbed the sewing kit. He handed it to me.

I took it and sat down on the couch. I took out a needle and some pink thread.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Gumball opened his mouth. "Why can't you be more of a gentleman like me, Marshall."

"Gentleman? Like you? Yeah maybe in... umm…NEVER." Marshall glared at him.

"At least I won't go through people's stuff." PG carried on.

"Well, at least I don't take advantage of people." Marshall continued.

They carried on with their argument as I was trying to put the thread through to the needle.

_Come on Fionna. You fought monsters and scary creatures. You shall not be defeated by this needle! _

I finally got the thread through needle. I was the most glorious moment of my life. Cake can easily put it through within 10 seconds because of her shrinking ability.

I looked up and they were still bickering like children.

I sighed. "SHUT UP ALREADY! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled at them.

Both of them stop their arguing and look down.

"Sorry…" Marshall muttered his apology. It was more to a whisper but I caught it.

"I apologize for the rudeness Fionna." PG said with a bow.

"It's okay. I could never get mad at both of you." I smiled and continued with fixing the shirt.

Awkward silence filled the room. It carried on for a few minutes. I can bet PG and Marshall were giving each other silent death glares.

"DING. DING." The wall clock chimed two. PG looked up and noticed the time

"Oh looked at the time. I better be going. I have a lot of royal things to attend to, unlike some people." He glared at Marshall. Marshall stuck his tongue out, Gumball just ignored it.

"Fionna once you are done you can just send my shirt over to the Candy Palace. Bye." He left the tree house.

**Author's note: I am back people. I was stuck with exams the whole month and time on the internet was very limited… I am sorry… You guys are going to kill me now… So as always feel free to write review or just leave a comment about this week or the upcoming episode of AT.**


End file.
